


After Class Ass

by HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Sharing, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Felching, Insult Kink, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Het, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl/pseuds/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl
Summary: Two switches, separate gender dorms, temporary privacy, and no condoms? No problem.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	After Class Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to wear condoms during sex, y'all.
> 
> Content warning for use of the words slutty and bitch. In reference to Kokichi, of course

As soon as he finished the last class, Kokichi snuck into the girl’s dorm. Specifically, he went to Tenko’s room. And now he found himself bent over her desk with his pants off, ass out, and Tenko wearing a heavy strap-on right behind him.

“You’re gonna be just a teensy bit more gentle this time, right?” Kokichi grinned.

Tenko grabbed his butt as she got on her knees, “Maybe. If you don’t act like a brat this time.”

Her tongue had always worked better with holes than with shafts. And so, she stretched out his asshole and gave it a long lick.

Kokichi shuddered in pleasure, “Yeah, well, this place ain’t as private, you know. If you fuck me too hard, I might give us away~,”

Tenko ignored his taunts and continued the rimjob. She stuck her tongue as deep as it could go. Kokichi’s loose ass became wet as she slurped mercilessly. Tenko hummed as she bobbed her head and enjoyed the taste.

Kokichi smirked, shaking his butt back into her face as he moaned. Annoyed by his antics, Tenko pulled her tongue out and gave him a hard smack on the ass. She spit right on his asshole and rubbed it in.

“You ready yet? You’re about as wet as you’ll get,” Tenko said.

“Alright then. Go ahead and shove it right in!”

Tenko jumped up, preparing her strap for penetration. With a hand at the base, she lined herself up with his wet hole. She pressed her breasts against his back as her toy pushed against his hole. It only took a few light pushes until it slid right in.

“Shit!” Kokichi’s eyes widened. Did she get a bigger one since last time? He couldn’t tell. But something definitely felt different when she pulled her hips back. He panted, tongue out, then yelped when she slammed back in.

With a few deep thrusts, he became stretched out just right for her. She paced herself as she fucked him, her body pressing him between her and the desk. Tenko put her mouth onto his neck and sucked. Kokichi moaned as he was so thoroughly dominated. 

Though classes were over, it was far from nighttime, and many students were wandering. This made Tenko worried about _the brat’s slutty_ noises. She put her palm over Kokichi’s mouth, muffling his moans. He was still noisy, so she closed her other hand around his throat, squeezing the sides of the neck so he got the message.

“You can’t moan too loud if I close up your throat,” Tenko purred. “Or if you’re unconscious. Do you want that, huh? You wanna get choked out?”

Kokichi muttered into her hand. She wasn’t squeezing hard enough to hurt him, but it was enough to take his breath away. It was also enough to make him orgasm. He shuddered as cum shot out from his cock, staining the floor under. Tenko felt a drop hit her foot and looked down to see the now-wet floor.

“You degenerate bitch!” Tenko said. She pulled away both her hands and stopped thrusting, shoving her strap as deep as possible. She gave a big, harsh slap to Kokichi’s ass, hard enough to leave a red handprint.

“AHH! FUCK!” Kokichi shouted, breath shaking as he blushed, “If you didn’t want anyone to hear, why’d you spank me?!”

Tenko giggled, “I just wanted to hear you yell at least once.”

“Ah... now who’s the bitch?” Kokichi rubbed his stung butt, “Wow, I’m not gonna be sitting straight for a while.”

“Did I overstep anywhere?” Tenko asked.

“Not really. That was actually pretty hot, the way you threatened to choke me out.”

“Good. You can still stand straight, right? Cause...”

Tenko stepped back and unfastened her strap-on. She took it off and tossed it aside. Her pussy was dripping. Lust returned to Kokichi, and his cock grew hard again.

“It’s my turn to get nailed,” Tenko said.

“Heh. Alright,” Kokichi smirked, but he had trouble keeping his balance as he stood up straight. 

He held Tenko by the hips and laid her against her desk. She spread her legs, and he wasted no time, rubbing his hardening cock on the surface of her pussy. Tenko scratched Kokichi’s shoulder and nipple, humming from pleasure.

Kokichi smirked, sighing as he brought his hips back. And with another move forward, he went inside her.

“Nmph!” Tenko moaned. She rested her chin on his shoulder, breathing steadily as he thrust. With the door in full view, she realized it was unlocked, and that her roommate could come in at any time. A bit of a scary thought, but she didn’t care enough to stop. The risk of discovery was kind of exciting to her, actually. 

The pace quickened until Kokichi was full-on pounding her pussy. Tenko moved her lower body, meeting his thrusts, and she moaned. If the window wasn’t shut, anyone could have heard them from outside. 

Tenko pinched Kokichi’s nipple as her nails scratched along his shoulder. His mouth opened to moan, but he closed it onto her shoulder and bit. She could barely keep her legs still as the rough fucking continued. 

“H-how close are you to cumming?” Tenko asked, “If you spurt inside me, I’ll beat your degenerate ass into the floor.”

“Don’t t-threaten me with a good time,” Kokichi said. “Anyway, I’m real close. You want me to put it in your butt? Fill you right up?”

“Of course!” Tenko said.

Kokichi pulled out with ease. With swift precision, he lowered his cock and pushed it into her asshole. Tenko’s eyes widened, her body letting go as her tightest hole was stretched. The first few thrusts were slow due to how tight it was. But eventually, Kokichi regained his former momentum, except this time pounding her butt.

By some miracle, Tenko came first. Her body shook as her empty cunny squirted. She embraced him, her nails digging in, leaving scratches on his skin. 

Kokichi panted as intense pleasure rose in his cock. He wasn’t that far behind. The anal drilling ramped up to 200 as he shut his eyes and indulged in the extreme pleasure. His legs nearly gave out, but he kept going. And with a twitch, he came. Filling up her ass with warm cum. Tenko shook as she was filled up.

The pair were still and breathing heavily. Giving themselves time to recover. Finally, Kokichi pulled his cock out, his cum pouring out of her hole. He got on his knees and put his mouth to her asshole. Catching his own thick cum in his mouth before too much of it dripped to the floor. He ate her out, swallowing his own cream in the process.

“Oh, yeah,” Tenko said. “Good boy.”

Tenko rested her hand on his head as he ate her creamy ass. The sounds of his swallowing were loud. Or maybe the room was quiet. Especially with how drained the two of them were. 

Kokichi pulled his head away, licking his lips. He looked up, and smiling with his eyes, he opened his mouth wide. Showing it full of cum. Tenko rubbed his cheek and leaned down, locking her lips with his. They swapped cum between each other, savoring the taste of it and of each other. Tenko disengaged, swallowing her share, and Kokichi swallowed, too.

“Good, good,” Tenko said, breathless. She pulled her hand away and took a deep breath before continuing, “What time is it? Oh, damn. G-get dressed already, would you? My roommate could be here at any moment, and she’ll never let me live it down if she finds out you creamed me.”

Kokichi nodded and hopped up, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Smirking, he said, “I mean, I’m never gonna let you live it down, either.”

“You little degenerate,” Tenko scowled, yet she also had the faintest smirk. “Am I actually gonna have to choke you out?”

Kokichi laughed before putting on his boxers. He gave a sassy shrug, “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I appreciate all comments!


End file.
